STAR WARS: Episode III: Shadows of the Night
by Vinny Lepore
Summary: Galaticus and Matarei journey into the unknown regions to find the fate of Revan and Exile. Galaticus later challenges Matarei for Dark Lord of the Sith title.


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Episode III: Shadows of the Night

Vinny Lepore has turned completely to the darkside and has become Darth Matarei's apprentice, his name: Darth Galaticus now spreads new fear across the galaxy as the Sith continue to wage their war against the Republic, the Jedi, and now the Mandalorians.

Master Kass is now the head of the Jedi council. His apprentice, Jedi Knight Dorrak Starr has chased Darth Galaticus across the galaxy in hopes of bringing his former master back to the light.

Kharne Vindak is now sweeping the galaxy in hopes of finding the now hiding Mandalorians. He has sent thousands of bounty hunters across the galaxy in hopes of finding and destroying the Mandalorians...

Over the Sith world of Korriban, Kharne Vindak is on his personal Flagship called _The Lone Star, _he speaks to many bounty hunters aboard the bridge. Kharne, "I want to find the Mandalorians, I want you to find either Cardon Fett or Shaver Ordo who is Mandalore himself. If you them, we find the Mandalorian army. The Bounty Hunter who finds either of these two men will be paid greatly by the Sith." He walks by each individual bounty hunter while giving his speech. When he is finished, all bounty hunters make there way back to their ships in the hangar. One bounty hunter named Garyn Caligar enters his ship, _The Stark Eagle._ He gets in his ship, "Good, this will be a great way for me to pay back Quato, I used to be a Mandalorian and whenever there is war, I know where they go." All bounty hunters take off and exit the flagship. The ships then blast off into hyperspace. They all go in different directions, Garyn Caligar blasts off towards Mutan, a dark and scary planet, home to the ferocious Fanklays.

Kharne Vindak walks to his private quarters and speaks to Darth Matarei on the hologram, "Lord Matarei, we are looking for the Mandalorians as we speak, we've sent hundreds of bounty hunters through out the galaxy to find them." Matarei, "Excellent work Kharne, I have sent my apprentice to Muunilist on a very special mission. Contact me when you've found the Mandalorians." Kharne, "Yes Mi' lord." Kharne turns off the hologram and walks towards the bridge. He reaches the bridge, "Captain." Captain, "Yes Master Vindak." Kharne, "Enter coordinates for Rhen Var, we shall meet Darth Galaticus there when he comes back from Muunilist." Captain, "Right away Master." The pilots enter the coordinates for Rhen Var and then blast off into hyperspace towards Rhen Var.

On Coruscant, Kass and Dorrak walk towards the Chancellors Office, Dorrak, "Master Kass, what if the Mandalorians enter the war against us?" Kass, "Not to worry young one. They have been known for starting wars just for the glory of battle but we have been at peace with them for many years. I'm sure that the Chancellor can find a way to keep peace between us." Dorrak, "What do you think the Chancellor has in mind for the Mandalorians?" Kass, "I don't know, we shall wait and see." They turn the corner and enter the Supreme Chancellor's office. Tolkor, "Welcome Master Kass and young Dorrak, how are you both?" Kass, "I'm fine Chancellor, how was your day?" Tolkor, "Heh, same as every other, this war is very hectic. Now that the Mandalorians have entered the war, things are crazy around here." Dorrak, "That is what we came here for your excellency, we wanted to know your input on the Mandalorians." Tolkor, "I was thinking about sending our ambassador to Mandalore, their home planet to talk about peace." Kass, "I highly doubt the Mandalorians will allow anyone towards their planet now that war for them has started." Tolkor, "Perhaps you are right. I say we be patient and wait for them to act." This way we don't get on their bad side." Kass, "Dorrak, you must go to Mandalore and talk about a peace treaty between us and them. I am expected at the Main Base. Intelligence believes that Naboo itself is in danger." Tolkor, "We should protect Naboo, it's entry into the Senate and the Republic mustn't be bothered with. We want Naboo to be peaceful, not a war-torn planet." Dorrak, "Yes Master, excuse me Chancellor." Dorrak bows his head and leaves the room. Kass, "Not to worry Chancellor, we will be sending a fleet to orbit Naboo, to protect it." Tolkor, "Very good Master Kass, may the force be with you." Kass smiles and bows his head, he exits the room.

Darth Galaticus enters Korriban's atmosphere. He lands in the hangar. He exits his ship and walks towards Darth Matarei. Galaticus, "Master, I have found what you asked for, it was buried in a dark cave in the middle of nowhere." He holds a Sith holocron to Darth Matarei, "This is it! This is the holocron of Darth Reven himself! This will explain what his fate was while he went into the unknown regions." Galaticus, "I have opened the holocron and seen. Seen what Reven did, he went into the unknown regions to find the True Sith. He went when he returned to the light. He found someone, a being so strong in the force that he was nearly invincible. He had fought it but all his hopes were in vain. Darth Reven died at the hands of this True Sith, years later, the same fate happened to Jedi Exile, killed by the same being. This being is said to be a human, so strong I the force that nothing could stop it. Only the Sith 'ari could defeat it." Matarei, "We should journey into the unknown regions, we shall find whatever Reven found and kill it, showing our dominance over everybody else. This holocron states the exact location of the planet where it is found." Galaticus, "We must go, we must destroy this being." Matarei, "You and I shall go. This is our chance to discover one of the mysteries of the force." They leave towards the hangar and enter a transport, Matarei, "We bring only ourselves, this holocron, our lightsabers, and the knowledge we carry after every battle." "Yes Master." They board the transport and take-off. They exit Korriban and blast off into hyperspace towards the unknown regions.

Garyn Caligar reaches Mutan, a bleak and dark planet. He lands on the black soil. The air is foggy and the sky is dark green. "This is where the Mandalorians would go if Mandalore was ever in danger." He walks over towards the edge of a cliff and looks into the canyon below. In it, you can see a Mandalorian base stretching inside the canyon as far as the eye can see. The base was really made over many years and stretches over the entire canyon. Garyn smiles and walks back to his ship, "I'm sure they didn't' detect my ship, those radar are only good on giant ships." He walks over to the transmitter and contacts Kharne Vindak. On _The Lone Star, _Kharne receives the messages from Garyn, "What is it bounty Hunter? Have you found the Mandalorians?" Garyn, "Yes, I have found their back-up base. It is located on the dark world of Mutan, when you come, watch out for the Fanklays. They are very dangerous. I am sending you the coordinates now." Kharne, "Thank you, you have been a great help to the Sith and will be rewarded greatly." The hologram turns off and Kharne walks to the captain, Captain, here are coordinates for Mutan, I want us there now!" Captain, "Right away!" Soon, a fleet of Sith capital ships and the Lone Star enter hyperspace towards Mutan.

Kass arrives at the Republic Military base on Coruscant. He walks up to Admiral McCormick, "Admiral, is your fleet ready?" Kindell turns around and sees Kass, "Master Kass, Is that you?" I've heard so much about you from Tomer and Vinny, how is Tomer anyway?" Kass, "I'm sad to tell that Tomer died at the hands of Darth Galaticus who is Vinny." A tear comes form Kindell's eye, "Tomer was a good friend. May his soul rest in peace. Anyway, M...my fleet is ready. We shall orbit Naboo, our intelligence thinks that an oncoming attack on Naboo is soon." Kass, "We all feel bad about what has happened to Tomer and Vinny but now, Vinny poses a very great threat and must be destroyed." Kindell, "I understand." Soon a Twi'lek walks over and greats Master Kass, "Master Kass, I am Captain Wrokuy Vance." Kass, "Good to meet you Wrokuy but I don't think we have met before." Wrokuy, "I was Vinny's friend, until...until he turned to evil. I wanted to ask you, how is Dorrak Starr?" Kass, "Ahh, you know young Dorrak. Since Vinny left the Jedi and became Darth Galaticus, Dorrak became my apprentice." Wrokuy, "That's good to hear, at least Dorrak is alive and well." Kass, "Yes, he is well. And stronger than ever." Admiral, "Sorry to interrupt but we do have a schedule to keep, we have to get onboard." Kass, "Right away." They board the Republic Capital ship and make their way towards the bridge. Soon, a fleet of Republic ships take off from the base and exit Coruscant. Kass walks over to Admiral McCormick, "Are the coordinates set?" Kindell, "Yes Master Kass, we are ready to go at your command." Kass, "Let's go!" They then blast off into hyperspace.

Dorrak reaches Mandalore, he makes his way into the atmosphere. Then, an alarm in Dorrak's ship goes off. "What the? What's this?" He looks on his radar and sees many Sith ships on it. Dorrak, "Whoa, I need to get out of here! That is a Sith Base!" Dorrak turns around and re-enters space. The Sith fighters give chase, they shoot at Dorrak's Jedi Fighter and he weaves away from the Sith fighters. Dorrak, "Wow, these guys mean business. C'mon, only a bit further." Sith Pilot, "I've got him locked on." The Sith Fighters then fires a missile at Dorrak. Dorrak, "Just a bit longer." The missile nears his ship. Dorrak, "Good, Now!" Just as the missile reaches about one meter form Dorrak's ship, he blasts into hyperspace towards Coruscant.

A Massive Sith Fleet nears Mutan. Kharne speaking to the Sith Admiral, "Now, once you land. I want you to surround that canyon. I'll personally pay the bounty hunter myself. Be prepared though, I'm sure they'll pick us up." The Sith Fleet enters the atmosphere. Cardon walks over the Shaver, "Mandalore, we've picked up multiple Sith capital ships just outside sector H." Shaver, "What? How is this possible? Mutan is supposed to be a hidden planet, it has remained a secret among the Mandalorians for countless generations." Cardon, "What shall we do?" Shaver, "Get the pilots to their fighters, get the Heavy turrets online. We aren't going down without a fight." The Sith fleet nears the planet surface, thousands of fighters make their way to the canyon. It was very dark outside on the planet surface, only the light of the moon and the stars kept the planet from pitch black night. The Mandalorians fighters take-off from the canyon. Over the skies of Mutan, thousands of Sith and Mandalorians fighters clash together. The Sith capitals ships proceed to landing procedures. Shaver yells, "Where are the heavy turrets? We need them online now!" Soon, the heavy turrets fire in the dark sky at the capital ships. Kharne, "How are our shields?" Admiral, "They are holding well against their turrets." Kharne, "Good, now I want you to deploy the troops. We'll takeover this base in no time." The Sith Capital ships land on the surface and begin the deploy troops. In the skies, the fighters continue to dogfight while the heavy turrets fire at Sith fighters.

On Coruscant, Jedi Master Terrance Vos speaks to Master Kass, "Master Vos, we have entered orbit around Naboo, we shall wait patiently for an oncoming Sith attack." Vos, "That's good news Master Kass. What do you think I should do with young Daniel?" Kass, "He has seemed defiant over the course of his training. You should go and talk to him." Vos, "As you wish Master Kass." The holograms turn off. Kass walks to Admiral Kindell McCormick, "We shall wait and see Admiral." They hover in orbit waiting for an oncoming Sith attack. Master Terrance Vos walks over to Daniel who is sitting down in a chair with his head low. Terrance Vos was a Zaborak while Daniel was a Twi'lek. Vos, "I respect your quest for knowledge but you and every Jedi know that the archives are for Masters only." Vos, "Why? Does it matter?" Vos, "Yes it does, a Jedi without the proper wisdom could fall to the darkside, the archives hold many secrets which are forbidden by a padawan such as yourself." Daniel stands up, "Fine, Master." he walks away. Vos, "Daniel please, don't go." But Daniel keeps on walking.

Deep in the unknown regions, Darth Matarei and Darth Galaticus close in on their destination. Galaticus, "So this is what Reven found, this...this red planet. The darkside is strong in this place. I can feel its presence even from space." Matarei, "We must be careful. We don't know what Reven or Exile found on this planet apart from this being." They make their way to the planet surface. They landed on the surface of the planet and exit the transport. It was a bleak and dry planet, only red sand covered it. In the distance, you could see large dust storms. Galaticus begins to walk towards a direction and Matarei follows, Galaticus, "This way, I feel the being this way." Matarei, "Very impressive young apprentice. I do not feel any such presence, your powers are growing stronger." They walk near a massive cave, strong in force. Galaticus begins to walk inside, "It's in here, I feel it coming from in here. Our destiny is at hand!" They walk into the shadows of the cave.

On Mutan, thousands of Sith troops infiltrate the base. Inside the base, Mandalorians combat Sith troopers. Shaver, "Cardon! They've infiltrated the base. It'll be a matter of minutes before they reach us. Get your weapons ready. Today, we fight for Honor!" Cardon runs to the barracks and gets him and Shaver Mandalorian heavy blasters. Cardon runs back and gives Shaver his weapon. Then, Kharne Vindak enters the room. He ignites his lightsaber. Kharne, "I've got a score to settle with both of you. You guys die today!" Cardon and Shaver fire at Kharne but Kharne begins to run forward and deflects all the blaster shots. Shaver jumps to the side while Cardon rolls over behind a panel. Shaver comes up after reloading and aims at Kharne, he fires but he manages to deflect all the shots away. Cardon comes up and fires at Kharne but finds that his blaster is jammed. Kharne throws his lightsaber at Cardon and smiles, the lightsaber nears his head but Cardon sees it at the last second and ducts just as the red lightsabers flies over his head. As the Kharne is left vulnerable, Shaver runs over and tackles Kharne. Cardon jumps over the panels and grabs his blaster. Shaver was holding Kharne down." Shoot, shoot him now!" He yelled but before Cardon could shoot, Kharne used a force grasp on Cardon and threw him at Shaver. Shaver was flown off his body and Kharne stood up, used brought his lightsaber to his hands and ignited it. H ran over to Shaver who was on the ground and yelled, "This is the end for you Mandalore!" He raised his lightsaber to Shaver who was still at the ground unaware of the lightsaber. Kharne slashed it down, cutting Shaver in half. Cardon looked up at Kharne as he killed Shaver. Knowing that he could not defeat the Sith Master alone, he ran out of the room. Kharne looked up at Cardon, "Heh, you can run but you'll die before you get anywhere."

Dorrak Starr had returned to Coruscant and landed at the Jedi Temple, he walked over to Master Vos, "Master Vos, where is Kass?" Vos, "He is outside Naboo right now. How was Mandalore?" Dorrak, "Not good, Mandalore has been completely taken over by the Sith." Vos, "That is very strange." Dorrak, "what if Master Kass comes to the same fate as the Mandalorians?" Vos looks up and thinks to himself, "We shall be patient."

Galaticus and Matarei walk deeper into the cave. As they walk deeper, a heavy fog surrounds their feet. Galaticus ignites his lightsaber, I sense something, then out of nowhere, four Acklays come out of the shadows and attack. Matarei ignites his lightsaber and together, they cut off limbs and heads. After no time, they kill all acklay. Matarei thinks to himself, 'He is stronger than I had hoped, he is almost as strong as me, if not stronger.' They continue down the cave, then, they saw a thin light. They ran towards it and were shocked at what they found. Reven and Exile were still alive but in chains. A dark figure turned around, he wore a cape and his head was hidden in the shadow of the cape, he then spoke to the two Sith Lords, "Darth Matarei, Darth Galaticus, how nice of you to come." Galaticus, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "I am the darkside. I am the true Sith. My name is Darth Xavus, I am the eternal king of the Sith. I have lived since the beginning of time, watching and waiting. I have seen many wars between you pathetic people who call themselves Sith Lords. That has changed, both of you, you two are stronger than any other Sith that ahs come before you. Yet, you will not be the strongest in history. In the future, there will be more powerful Sith Lords. Two Sith Lords, Darth Sidious and Darth Vader will do what every other Sith before them could not. That will destroy the Jedi and successfully control the galaxy." Matarei, "Darth Vader and Darth Sidious?" "Yes, they will destroy the jedi millennia from now." Galaticus, "What are you doing with Reven and Exile?" "I am torturing them, since they have come to silence me, they will endure a thousand years of suffering. Over on the side, Reven and Exile looked like they were barely alive, they were in chains on all hands and legs. Darth Xavus, "Well, since you have come here to silence me as well, you will endure a thousand years of suffering." Darth Matarei and Darth Galaticus ignite their lightsabers. Darth Xavus pulls out six lightsabers, holding two in his hands while the other four are levitated by Darth Xavus. "Now, you shall die young SithLords!" Galaticus, "No, it is your time to die, Darth Xavus. I am the Sith 'ari!" Darth Matarei and Darth Galaticus lunge at Darth Xavus but he manages to block. An intense lightsaber duel between them takes place. Reven and Exile watch and it looks like one-hundred lightsabers are moving at once. Red lightsabers collide. Then, Darth Xavus backs away, "You both are strong in the force, it seems I have under-estimated you two." Matarei, "You are correct Darth Xavus, yet, I have one question? Who was your master?" Darth Xavus, "My master is but the darkside itself. I was created by the darkside of the force. My destiny is to watch over the galaxy and gain more knowledge." Galaticus, "Why, If you gain all the knowledge then why don't you use it? You could rule the galaxy. I call you pathetic." They lunge at Xavus again. Lightsabers whirl in the air. Reven and Exile look at each other and nod their heads slowly. Just as Xavus was dueling Matarei and Galaticus, he was beating them, he was quickly getting the best of Galaticus and Matarei, then Reven and Exile close their eyes. Xavus gets hit in the face by an invisible punch. He keeps getting hit in the face by Reven and Exile using the force. Galaticus walks up and slashes his lightsaber at Xavus. As he does this, Xavus body disappears in thin air. Reven and Exile die as it was Xavus' life-force keeping them alive for so long. Matarei, "That was what destroyed Reven and Exile. This... Darth Xavus, was the most powerful Sith to have ever lived. You my young apprentice, you killed him. You have done what probably many other Sith before wanted to do." Galaticus looks at his hands, "I... I am the best, but what did you think he meant when he said that Darth Sidious and Darth Vader will successfully defeat the Jedi and rule over the galaxy?" Matarei, "Well, if he was a powerful as he boasted, he would have destroyed us, he was lying my young apprentice, he wants you to give up on our campaigns for power. This way, he could conquer the galaxy himself." Galaticus, "As you say Master." They walk out of the cave and back to their transport. They enter the transport and take-off. Galaticus, "We even didn't' get to see his face." Matarei, "It does not matter now, he is dead."

On Mutan, Garyn Caligar walks up to Kharne Vindak aboard the Lone Star, "So Master Sith, you owe me some money I believe." Kharne, "Yes, we do, the Sith appreciate what you have done. I look forward to doing business with you in the future, bounty hunter." Garyn, "My name is Garyn Caligar. Tell me if you need help with anything." Kharne, "I'll make sure to do that." Garyn walks away with his money into his ship. He takes off into the night sky. Kharne walks to the Admiral, "Get us to Naboo. Our job here is done." Admiral, "Right away." The entire fleet takes-off and exits Mutan's atmosphere, they then make the jump towards Naboo.

Dorrak Starr gets to Naboo and lands on the capital ship that Kass is on. He lands in the hangar and walks to the bridge. Dorrak, "Master Kass, when is the attack coming?" Kass, "Soon, how did your adventure to Mandalore go?" Dorrak, "Mandalore has been completely overrun by the Sith. It's under their control now. I couldn't' even land." Kass, "This is disturbing, the Mandalorians are exceptional fighters and we wouldn't' want them to be defeated so early on." Dorrak, "We shall wait for the Sith to come to us, I sense that Kharne Vindak is coming."

Darth Galaticus and Darth Matarei return to Korriban. They land in a hangar and exit the transport. Matarei, "I shall meditate on what ahs happened today." Galaticus, "I shall meditate as well, what has happened today leaves me with many questions." They both retire to their private chambers. Darth Matarei sits down and begins meditating to himself. Galaticus sits at the balcony and meditates about killing his master. Matarei then sense what his apprentice is thinking. Galaticus thinks about acquiring the position of Dark Lord of the Sith. Darth Matarei thinks to himself, he wonders what his apprentice's next move will be. They continue to meditate on the dark, cloudy, Korriban night.

Over Naboo, Kharne's fleet reaches Naboo, Kharne, "What a republic fleet? Deploy the fighters, attack them!" Kass, "They are here, send out all fighters. Engage the enemy. We must defend Naboo!" Waves upon waves of fighters engage each other in space above the beautiful planet of Naboo. Wrokuy Vance and Dorrak Starr run to the hangars. Wrokuy, Dorrak, where are you going?" Dorrak, "With you, you are your squadron are going to help me infiltrate that flagship. Kharne Vindak is onboard and he must be found if we are to fully be successful in this battle." Wrokuy, "You remind me a lot of Vinny." Dorrak Starr looks down and says, "I wish I was nothing like him now. He has turned to evil." Wrokuy, "I understand your pain, I am going through it too. He was a good friend. Now, we must concentrate on the battle outside." Dorrak and Wrokuy get into their fighters and take-off into the battle outside, dozens of capital ships clash fire at each other, while thousands of fighters dogfight in space. Wrokuy and Dorrak enter into formation. Wrokuy, "Ok, Alpha squadron, lock S-foils into attack position. We've got to escort this Jedi to that Sith Stormer. Form up behind me." The fighter's line up behind Wrokuy and with Wrokuy and Dorrak leading the way, they fire their way through Sith fighters. Just beside them, a Sith frigate explodes forcing them to break formation but afterwards, they regroup. Kharne, "That ship, there" He points to Kass' Capital ship, "That is where Jedi Master Kass is. I want you to fire at that ship. Now!" Admiral, "Right away sir." The Lone Star makes its way towards Kass' capital ship, around it, blaster shots and missiles speed right by the Lone Star. Kass walks up to Admiral McCormick, "Admiral, have you seen Dorrak?" Kindell, "He went with Wrokuy, he's going to try and infiltrate it." Kass looks out into the battle with a worried look. Dorrak and Wrokuy make their way towards The Lone Star. Wrokuy then speaks to Dorrak, "Dorrak! The Sith Stormer is heading towards Kass' ship, he going to try and destroy it!" Dorrak looks back and yells to Wrokuy, "I'm going to warn Kass." He calls into Kass, Master Kass!" Kass walks up to the panel on the bridge, "Dorrak, what are you doing out there." Dorrak, "No time to talk Master, that Sith Stormer is heading towards your ship as we speak. It is going to fire at your ship once it reaches you!" Kass, "Thank you apprentice." Dorrak then switches his communicator, "Wrokuy, I've warned Kass, now let's get to that ship!" Wrokuy smiles, "Excellent work Dorrak!" They then push their way into free space and turn around and head towards The Lone Star. Kharne, "Once we get into position, I you to blast that ship into oblivion!" The Lone Star continues to make it's way towards Kass' ship. Dorrak and Wrokuy make it all the way towards the hangar and then Wrokuy turns away as Dorrak lands, "You are on your own Dorrak, I need to be out here." Dorrak, "Thanks Wrokuy, you were a great help." Wrokuy, "No problem, just doing my job, defending the republic." Dorrak jumps out of his ship and ignites his silver lightsaber. He makes his way down the halls of the Sith Stormer.

On Korriban, Darth Galaticus meditates while Darth Matarei has stood up and is walking back a forth. Darth Matarei, "I knew he wanted to betray me. It's a Sith tradition, all apprentices will kill their masters unless they are killed themselves. The stronger must assume title of Dark Lord." Darth Galaticus now senses what his master is thinking. Matarei, "If I can kill him before he attacks me, I'll ensure my safety."

On The Lone Star, Dorrak kills endless waves of Sith troops and guards, "I need a quicker way to get to Kharne." He then kills all the guards and bursts is lightsaber in the ceiling. He goes around in a circle and the cut piece falls to the ground, he then jumps up into the hole and runs towards the bridge. Dorrak, "I can sense Kharne, he is here, on that bridge." On Kass' ship, "Admiral, fire now! They are in position!" The Capital ships fires upon The Lone Star, Dorrak tumbles over, "I need to hurry, this ship will be destroyed and me too if I get hurry." He sprints to the bridge. Kharne, "Wait, "I sense someone." He then returns to watching the battle, "Fire at that Ship!" The Lone Star and Kass' Capital ship are now firing at each other. Dorrak runs up to the bridge and is confronted by aimed guns and blasters. Kharne turns around, "Ahh, young Dorrak Starr, old apprentice to Vinny before he saw the truth and became Darth Galaticus." Dorrak, "Joining the darkside leads only towards your destruction. Please Master Kharne, return to the light." Kharne, "You fail to see the truth. That is what makes you weak. Kill him." The guards fire at Dorrak but he uses his unique silver lightsaber to deflect all the shots back at which they came form. He kills everyone on the bridge except Kharne. Kharne, "That is the Sacred Jedi lightsaber. I never thought Master Kass or Master Lucao would give it to you." Dorrak, "I earned it." Kharne, "Yes, you are about to lose it." Kharne ignites his lightsaber and lunges at Dorrak. Dorrak blocks and Kharne strikes again, and Dorrak dodges it and then uses a force push on Kharne who gets thrown all the way to the front of the bridge. Kharne slowly gets up, "You have a powerful force push, just like Darth Galaticus has, your old Master. I see much of him in you, join the darkside and the powers you can control would be unlimited." Dorrak, "I'll never join the darkside, I refuse to." Kharne, "It's your loss." He then lunges back at Dorrak and lightsaber duel breaks out, in the background, you can se the battle over Naboo taking place. Kass, "Dorrak ahs engaged with Kharne Vindak!" Kindell walks over to Kass, "I have faith in the boy, he'll pull it off, and I know he will." Wrokuy and his squadron continue to blast their way through the Sith fighters. Wrokuy then blows up a Sith fighter, "Yee-haw! I love my job!" He gives chase to another Sith Fighter and locks on. He fires a missile at the fighter and it explodes, Wrokuy flies right through the explosion.

In Darth Matarei's private chambers, he continues to think of how he is going to kill Darth Galaticus. Galaticus on the other hand is thinking of how he is going to kill his master. Galaticus thinks to himself, 'I am more powerful than Matarei, I could destroy him. I am the one that killed Darth Xavus, the most powerful Sith in history. I am the Sith' ari, I am the one who will destroy the Jedi and rule over the galaxy, not Darth Vader or Darth Sidious.' Matarei levitates a rock over his hand and sits back down still levitating the rock. He returns to his mediations, "He'll come to me, I shall be patient."

Dorrak and Kharne are in a saberlock and Dorrak jumps away. Kharne, "You are an excellent swordsman young Dorrak. You could become an even more powerful Sith than Darth Galaticus." Dorrak, "I will not join evil, I will remain loyal to the light." Dorrak then Force jumps to Kharne and engage in another saberlock but quickly break off and engage in very intense lightsaber action. The lightsaber duel goes around the entire bridge as Kharne is more aggressive than Dorrak. Dorrak manages to block all of Kharne's attacks.

On Onderon, a Mandalorian planet, Cardon Fett and his transport reach the Mandalorian base. He lands at the hangar and is greeted by several Mandalorians, "Where is Shaver Ordo, our Mandalore?" Cardon, "He is dead, killed by A Sith Master, they found our base on Mutan. The base was completely wiped out. We tried to fight back but it was a losing battle." The Mandalorians look down but Cardon then says, "Don't' worry, I shall step up and be your leader, I shall become your Mandalore!" The Mandalorians start cheering as Cardon raises his hands to the thunderous applause.

In the battle over Naboo, things take a turn towards the republic as another Sith capital ship is destroyed. It is a massive explosion rocked the ship of Kass'. Admiral Kindell, "Excellent, they lost another ship. This battle may end up in victory!" Kass, "Be Patient Admiral, the battle isn't over yet." The battle outside continues as red, blue, green, and purple shots fly across cold, dark space. Wrokuy, "This battle is ours, we are crushing these guys!" Pilot, "Good job Captain, just make sure I'm home for dinner!" He laughs as he continues to fire upon Sith Fighters.

Kharne and Dorrak end up in a saberlock, then, Dorrak thinks and uses Force Speed to quickly slice at Kharne's hands. He cuts both his hands off and Kharne falls to the floor. Kharne, "I... I have lost! By a mere Jedi knight." Dorrak, "The darkside leads only to your destruction." Kharne then spits at Dorrak, "You fool, Darth Galaticus will kill his master and you and rule over the galaxy! The Sith will never be stopped!" Dorrak then hears an explosion and The Lone Star rumbles, Dorrak, "I better get out of here, this ship is falling apart." Dorrak then runs out of the bridge leaving Kharne behind. He runs through the hallways, the ship is exploding from the inside out. The battle had taken its toll on the Sith Stormer. Kass, "Oh-no, that Sith Stormer is exploding and Dorrak is still in it!" Dorrak sprints to his fighter. Outside, The Lone Star was falling apart and it was about to explode in any second. Dorrak gets in his fighter and takes-off just as the ship explodes. Wrokuy sees Dorrak leave The Lone Star, "Dorrak, is that you!" After a brief moment, "Yeah, it's me." Wrokuy then smiles, "Good to have to back Dorrak but even though the main capital ship is destroyed, we still need to destroy these other ships and fighters." Dorrak, "Get to it Captain, I need to report back to Kass." Dorrak's Jedi Fighter lands in the Hangar and he makes his way towards the bridge. Kass sees Dorrak and walks up to him, "It's good to see you again but don't ever go off like that again. Only if I give you permission." Dorrak, "Yes Master but I was victorious! Kharne Vindak is dead, yet, I tried to bring him back to the light." Kass, "His death is unfortunate that even a Jedi Master can fall to the darkside. Let Kharne be an example to you young apprentice. Everyone can easily fall to the darkside, even a master. That is why we must lose our emotions." Dorrak, "I understand Master." Kass smiles and pats Dorrak on the back, "I bet that lightsaber came in handy." Dorrak smiled, "Yes, it did." Outside, Wrokuy and his squadron fire at the last Sith flagship, it has no shields and within minutes, Wrokuy destroys it and screams, "YEEEE-HAW! Another victory for the republic!" On the bridge of Kass' ship, everyone cheers.

On Korriban, Darth Galaticus then says to himself, "This is it! Darth Matarei must die today!" He gets up and walks towards Darth Matarei's private chambers. Matarei senses his apprentice's arrival and stands up facing the door. Galaticus ignites his lightsaber as he sped walks to his master's room, his face represented by anger and hatred. He slams open the door to Darth Matarei's room, "DARTH MATAREI!" Matarei, "I was expecting you my young apprentice." Galaticus, "Today, you die, and I take your title of Dark Lord of the Sith!" Matarei, "I don't think so." Matarei smiles with an evil smile. Darth Matarei ignites his lightsaber. They stand in a stare down. Matarei, "I know what you've been up to young apprentice, I know you want to kill me." Galaticus, "You are right, and I think you should refer to me as Master." Galaticus lunges at Matarei who moves into position to block. The two red lightsaber some in contact and they hold an intense saberlock. Matarei struggles while talking, "You are very strong Galaticus. Your strength surpasses mine." Galaticus, "I am stronger than you at everything." Galaticus breaks off and kicks Matarei out of the balcony. Darth Matarei falls down into the Valley of the Dark Lords. Darth Galaticus looks down and jumps down into the ground. The clouds move closer to the valley, in the distance, a thunderstorm nears. Matarei, "This is the end of you young apprentice. I am the true ruler of the galaxy." Galaticus, "We all have a destiny before us, my destiny is to rule the galaxy! Your destiny is to die!" Galaticus uses his powerful Force Push on Matarei. Matarei flies back all the way to the center of the valley, the excavation teams weren't out today. Darth Galaticus runs towards Matarei but Matarei hurries up as speaks to himself, "He is very powerful, too powerful, I can try to beat him." Darth Matarei jumps towards Galaticus who is running at him and lunges with a powerful saber attack. Galaticus blocks. An extremely intense lightsaber duel ensues. Both men are very powerful but Galaticus uses a more aggressive style and forces Matarei to back-up with every step. The red lightsabers stand out against the dark background, the sky is filled with darkness as a massive storm approaches, the tombs are a dark brown. As the lightsaber duels intensifies, you can hear the thunder. Matarei kicks Galaticus back and uses Force Lighting on him. Galaticus blocks with his lightsaber and his lightsaber absorbs it. Darth Matarei finishes his lighting and runs towards Galaticus, Galaticus runs towards Matarei and they both lunge at each other. They collide and end up in a saberlock, Matarei laughs at Galaticus who has a very angry expression on his face. Matarei breaks and raises his lightsaber in the air and slashes at Galaticus who manages to block. They continue to duel as the storm nears. Matarei swings at Galaticus but he jumps back, over the lightsaber. He jumps about twenty feet away form Matarei and they look at each other, Galaticus raises his hand towards Matarei and signals him to get over to him. Matarei jumps and lunges at Galaticus, they engage in fierce combat. They end up in a saberlock about ten feet away form the cliff. Galaticus senses something and opens his eyes wide. He uses the most powerful Force Push on Matarei that he can bring up. Matarei flies to the other side of the valley while Galaticus aims his lightsaber straight up into the sky. A bolt of lighting comes down and strikes Galaticus' lightsaber. Matarei watches as Galaticus' lightsaber gets struck by lightning. A bright flash comes form the lightsaber and Galaticus is flown back as he gets hit. Galaticus slowly gets up, Matarei stares in awe. Galaticus looks at his lightsaber which has electrical charges come from it. Galaticus then looks at Matarei and smiles an evil smile. Galaticus force jumps all the way towards Matarei, Matarei moves him lightsaber in position to block. Galaticus swings his lightsaber and they end up in a saberlock, testing each other's strength. Matarei pushes Galaticus back a little but Galaticus uses more force and pushes Matarei down to the ground. Galaticus raises his lightsaber over his head and swings at Matarei who is lying on the ground. Matarei blocks using both hands on his lightsaber. Matarei sweep kicks Galaticus who falls to the ground, they both quickly get up and stand towards each other. Electrical charges still come form Galaticus' lightsaber. Matarei, "You are extremely good, I have under-estimated your abilities, you have learned much." Galaticus, "I am no longer the learner, I am the master!" Galaticus lunges at Matarei and end up in a saberlock, they break off and engage in combat. In the sky, you can see the streaks of lighting and you go hear the rumbling of the thunder. During the middle of the combat, Galaticus thinks of something and does a quick back flip, kicking Matarei's lightsaber out of his hands and knocking Matarei down. Galaticus aims his lightsaber at Matarei's head. Matarei's lightsaber rolls all the way to the cliff and falls down into it. Galaticus, "I told you Darth Matarei, I am the Master." Matarei breaths heavily, "I...I have lost and you have won, you deserve the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Unless I have anything to say about it!" Matarei uses a Force Push on Galaticus but Galaticus raises his hand and blocks it. Galaticus, "Today, you die!" Matarei, "So I do." Galaticus raises his lightsaber and slashes it towards Darth Matarei, just as he cuts his head off, a bolt of lightsaber streaked in the sky and the clash of thunder roared over the land. Darth Galaticus looks down at his body with an evil smile, "We all have a destiny before us. My destiny is to rule the Galaxy! I am the Dark Lord of the Sith!" He raises his hands in the air and yells a victory scream. He walks back to the Sith Base and turns off his lightsaber. A Sith Master walks up to him, "Darth Galaticus, where is Darth Matarei?" Galaticus, "He is dead, I have killed him and assumed the role of Dark Lord of the Sith. Spread the word." He walks past the Sith Master to his private chambers.

Kass and Dorrak enter the Supreme Chancellor's offices. Kass, "Supreme Chancellor." Tolkor, "Ahh Master Kass and Young Dorrak, good to see you. How did the defense of Naboo go? "Kass, "It went well, Dorrak here infiltrated the main Sith Stormer and killed a Sith Master." Tolkor, "That is very good to hear, you are a very skilled Jedi Dorrak." Dorrak smiles at the complements, "Thank you Chancellor." Tolkor, "How did the mission to Mandalore go?" Dorrak, "On my way to Mandalore, before I could land, I spotted a massive Sith base. Sith fighters chased me but I managed to get away. The Sith have completely overrun Mandalore." Tolkor, "That's not good. It would show that the Sith are more powerful than we thought." Kass, "We shall help you in up-coming battles Chancellor, you do not have to worry." Tolkor, "Thank you Master Jedi." Dorrak and Kass bow their heads and leave the office. They walk towards their transport, Dorrak, "What if the Sith win this war? What if the republic is to lose?" Kass, "Do not worry Dorrak, you killed Kharne Vindak, he was a Jedi Master before he turned to the darkside, it takes a lot of skill to defeat a Master and you have defeated a once respected man among the order." Dorrak, "Thank you Master." They enter the transport and take-off towards the Jedi Temple.

On Korriban, Galaticus sweat from his extremely intense duel with Matarei. He meditates under the clouds of the Korriban sky, the thunderstorm rages in the distance. He thinks about his duel between Matarei about how he defeated Darth Xavus, the most powerful Sith of all-time. He then stands up and talks to himself, "Vader and Sidious, these two names. I feel like I have known them all my life yet... I don't know. What if Xavus was right? What if they are the only two Sith to conquer the galaxy?" He continues to walk back and forth, "No, I am the true ruler of the galaxy, Xavus said that and he is dead now." Then, a mysterious voice speaks to Galaticus, it was Xavus, his Force Spirit appeared before Galaticus. Xavus, "I know I have said that but... but I am dead now. You have killed me, I have under-estimated you, it is said that Darth Vader is the chosen one and the Sith 'ari." Galaticus, "How can he be both?" Xavus, "He destroys the jedi and he later turns good and destroys the Sith. I may be wrong about this. You have proven to me that you are very skilled. You are stronger than any other Sith before you. You are stronger than Reven, Nihules, Exar Kun, even the legendary Naga Sadow. You have more strength and force potential than all previous Sith. I know this cause I have watched over the years. I may have been wrong about the future, you may the Sith 'ari yourself." His spirit then disappears. Galaticus looks at his hand, he then makes a fist, "I am the Sith 'ari, I will destroy the Jedi and rule over the galaxy!" He then walks over to the balcony and looks at the night sky, in the distance, you can see the lighting bolts fly across the sky. He hears the faint rumbling of the thunder in the distance.

On Coruscant, Dorrak and Kass make their way to the Council room. They greet Master Vos, Kass, "Master Vos, good to see you." Vos, "Hello Kass, Hello Dorrak, how was your mission?" Dorrak, "Well, on Mandalore, the Sith have overrun the planet and over Naboo. We have successfully defending Naboo from the Sith fleet. I killed Kharne Vindak aboard the main Sith Stormer." Vos, "That's very good to hear, it is sad though, he was a good friend." Kass, "Many Jedi have fallen to the darkside or died in battle." They walk over the window and gaze upon the Coruscant skyline. They watch the ships fly over the towers as the sun shines on the buildings.

End of: Shadows of the Night!

Coming Soon! Attack of the Sith!


End file.
